muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppets at Disneyland
This is a special were the Muppets go to disneyland. CastCategory:Muppet idea Specials Steve Whitmire- Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Statler, Lips Eric Jacobson- Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs Bill Barretta- Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, the Swedish Chef, Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama Dave Goelz- Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Gonzo, Zoot, Waldorf, Bueraguard Matt Vogel- Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Dr. Julis Strangepork, Robin the Frog, Pops, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Camilla the Chicken David Rudman- Scooter, Janice Brian Henson- Phil Van Nueter Kevin Clash- Clifford, Polly Lobster Trivia The Muppet Babies, Gobo Fraggle, and Sal Minnela were originally going to be in the special, but were cut for time. Bobo the Bear and Louis Kazager were originally going to be working at Disneyland as a security guard and an announcer, but they were replaced by real Disneyland employees. Mulch was originally going to make a cameo as a guest, but he was cut due to scaring the children guests. Clueless Morgan was orginally going to be with Polly Lobster in the special, but was cut for unknown reasons There was orginally a plot where Rizzo and some rats had to run from an exterminator, but it was cut for being to gruesome. Andy and Randy were originally going to tag along with Miss Piggy, but it was cut for time. Seymour and Pepe were going to reunite in this special, but it was cut for time. Mahnah Mahnah and the Snowths were orginally going to appear in this, but were cut for time. However, they appear the first short. Shorts Three shorts were produced. Short 1 Gonzo is annoying Miss Piggy when the Snowths come and gives him some ballons. He flies on to the Dumbo ride with Sam is riding. Thog can't get on the ride because he is to tall. Mahnah Manhah joins the Snowths and the sing Mahnah Mahnah. Short 2 Bob and Tiny Tim Cratichit (Kermit and Robin) are having fun at the park when Jacob and Robert Marley (Statler and Waldorf) start chasing them. Fozziwig (Fozzie Bear), the park manager tries to stoo them when Jacob and Robert start heckling him. The Ghost of Christmas Present saves them when he puts chains on the Ghost duo. Short 3 Kermit and Scooter are having fun when the Swedish Chef's souffle turns into a monster called Doglion. Doglion chases Kermit and Scooter through the park to a lab where Bunsen turns Beaker and Doglion into butterflies. the second short was orginally going to feature Bean Bunny, but he was replaced with Fozzie. the original script of the third short was way different than the final cut. Bunsen, Beaker, and the Chef were not in the short, Scooter and Rizzo were the ones being chased, Seymour, Pepe, and Nigel were to make a cameo, and Kermit was to save them. a fourth short, featuring the Electric Mayhem (and Rowlf) was to be made, but was not. Category:2014